Darkness Behind Luster
by MelodySonota
Summary: Tsume a young girl meets the Mermaid Princess Blondie and discovers strange things about herself and her past Rated T just in case SUSPENDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Lucia Nanami

**This is Sera with my first plotted fanfic I don't own Mermaid Melody the only things I own are Tsume and Yun**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:Lucia Nanami<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gakto-sama, is this really necsarry?" asked a older woman,"You have us Eriru, Maria, Yuri and Me."<p>

Gakto frowned at the woman, and she backed down a asked coldly,"Izuru, you doubt my reasons?"

"Of course not Gakto-sama." She left his gazed fondly at his was his greatest creation, more powerful than all of the Sea was a beautiful little thing.

* * *

><p>Tsume walked along the sandbar. Her short silver hair and eyes shining with the light of springtime. She was whistling stong it was somewhat familiar but distant at best. She had lived here as long as she could remember, this quiet seaside town, this soft unchanging beach.<p>

Then she noticed it, a girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes watching the weird surfer boys. Tsume had never payed them much mind, but the one blondie was staring was Kaito Domouto from her school. He was pretty good at surfing, Tsume had never noticed she didn't go to compititions and stuff like that.

Tsume walked up to the newly dubbed Blondie and said,"Hey who are you? I haven't seen you around." Blondie turned toward her and awnsered,

"I'm Lucia Nanami I just moved here. I'll be working a the Pearl Piari" she smiled warmly at Tsume. Tsume smiled back and went back to apartment.

Her parents were in Europe for the beginning of the year so she had the house all to herself at least until September. For Tsume school started in a week, so there were chores to be done. To make the boredom easier to bear she turned her stereo on and set it to her favorite song on the CD,Mameido Densetsu.

She quickly finished the laundry, dishes and vacuming. Then she ploopd her self in front of the tv with a bowl of ice cream and relaxed.

Yun was waiting for Tsume and the regular meeting spot, a crosswalk on the to school from bolth of thei houses. Yun was a bit short for age and had the pinkest hair ever much to the disdain of the scholl's princial.

"Yun-chan!" called Tsume when she reached the road Yun turned to look at her much taller friend.

"What's up?"Yun asked,

"I saw this one new blonde kid yesterday she said she was going to work at Pearl Piari so she might be transfering into our school!" Tsume gasped for breath

"Well, what's her name?" asked Yun

"Lucia Nanami."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the beginning, please review. I'll be getting into the cannon charecters more next time<strong>

**See you later**


	2. Hannon Hosho

**Chapter 2:Hannon Hosho**

When Yun and Tsume walked into the crowded hall that held class schedules.

"We're with Doumoto-kun again, oh and Nanami-chan is on the list to!." said Yun she saw Tsume sulking."What's wrong?" Yun asked, Tsume turned towards the list and pointed at a name,"The revenge the school gets for putting us with Doumoto-kun is also putting us with her."

"Hosho-chan is nice!"Yun proclaimed in defence

"Yeah really nice but so annoying."sighed Tsume. Then she appeared, the spiral of energy and her baby blue hair, Hannon Hosho.

"Who's the new girl with Kaito-kun?" asked Hannon.

"Hi Hosho-chan!"Proclaimed Yun,"The girl is Lucia Nanami she's in our class this semester."

"Neat."Replied Hannon"See you in class." she smiled and left toward the classroom. Tsume and Yun bolth followed. In the classroom Tsume saw Hannon talking to Blondie about Kaito. Tsume saw something strange, bolth Hannon and Blondie had the same pendant. Hannon hadn't worn hers since last semester but it was the same, only pink.

The next day.

"Tsume-kun"Said Yun followed bu a quick slap. Tsume wore the boys uniform and had short hair so people mistook her for a boy."Hey that hurt,"Said Yun with big puppy dog eyes. Tsume rolled her eyes, "The Spring Festival is today!Comon lezzgo!"

"No."replied Tsume. Yun started togive the puppy dog eyes again. As if her eyes weren't big enough already. Tsume gave in,"Fine."

At the festival the girls saw Kaito, and Blondie _wow _thought Tsume _Blondie's good_. Wandering around the festival was pretty fun but then the two girls passed a booth where a strange lade with a bandana was giving away tropical fish. Yun was instantly sucked in but Tsume hung back the weird crazy lady seemed kind of familiar. Tsume asked for her name. "Eriru." replied the stranger,"My name is do you ask?"

"I just feel like I know you from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it. By the way my name is Tsume Shirushinju." Eriru smiled at her as she left but was quick to wonder; W_ho was that girl,_ _ How did she know me _ and _Why did she seem so familier? _Then it struck her she was that one. But What the hell was she doing here?

When Tsume rached home she saw an E-mail from her parents. It read: Tsume, your father and wanted to tell you your story. One day we were walking on the beach, it had just been dicovered that I would be unable to have children. That's when we saw you. You were lying on the beach unconcious with a strange pendant around your neck. That was five years ago. We decided to tell you where you could find the pendant. On the third shelf in our dresser there is a small black box in that box is your pendant, the object you were named after, the one thing keeping you connected to the sea. Tsume was shocked she had known she was adopted but not like this. She found the pendant, it was a small dark grey conch with a small silver pearl plugging it shut. Tsume tried to pull out the pearl to see it there was anything else. It slid out easily. Inside the conch there was a small note that read: Shiruba,I hope that this note is never found. I truly wanted to protect you but things got to dangerous in my kingdom. Rember that I love you aand that you are my family. Gackto

Now Tsume was confused she was a princess? And More imprtantly where was her kingdom? Somehow she felt Blondie, Hannon, Eriru and odly Kaito were all wrapped up this drama or she was now wrapped up in theirs.


	3. Rina Touin

**Hi it's Sera and I'm going to be starting something new here. Send in characters of your choice and they may be featured in the fic depending if or when they would fit with the story, so you might not see your character right away. These charecters may be Panterasa or human or mermaid but if they are mermaids they may not be mermaid princess I am using the cannon princesses.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:Rina Touin<strong>

* * *

><p>"Class we have a new stuedent, her name is Rina Touin, I expect you all to make her feel welcome."<p>

Said the teacher, she was introducing a tall girl with long green hair.

"Tsu-kun, looks like your not alone in the 'no skirts' thing."said Yun teasingly

"Hey! Don't call ne Tsu-kun!"Said Tsume. She turned towards Rina and while Tsume was smiling at her Rina seemed preocupied. By Kaito. It's true that Kaito reminded Tsume of someone, but Rina seemed to downright hate him. Kaito seemed offset by this no one had looked at hm with that much hatred before. After class walked up to Rina and said,"Touin-san, you know you remind me a lot of myself. I was distant when I first came here, but don't worry. Me and everyone else we know how you feel."

Rina started to smile at Tsume but only got halfway there."Thank you, but no one knows what it's like the pain of the things I've seen." Tsume winked at her as she was walking away," Of course," she awnsered,"You are only you after all and I wouldn't want to stop that." Rina looked puzzled, _that was one weird girl_ she thought_ but she had some amazing belifes._

Tsume walked back over to Yun and started talking to her."Yun you wouldn't belive what I found out last night!" Yun smiled and said,

"What happened?" asked Yun warmly

"Well I got an e-mail from my parents, you know I was adopted right?"

"Yeah, I've known you for five years."

"You know how I have no memory of my past before I met you and my parents. Well in the e-mail they told my the details of my 'adoption' they just found me unconcious on the beach with this pendant." she held out the little neclace, andYun stared in awe."But that's not all inside the necklace there was this note." she handed the scrap of paper to Yun. She read over the note and looked startled at Tsume.

"Kingdom? Where maybe that's why you speak English so well!"

"That's because my parents taught me Yun."

"Oh yeah, well who is this Gakto guy? And why did your parents tell you now?"

In the background Rina heard the name and bristled with anger and walked over to Tsume and Yun.

"Gakto is down right evil." She said without a hint of remorse in her voice. Yun looked at her puzzled and said.

"Well it doesn't look that way in the note he wrote to Tsu-kun here." She gave the knote to Rina read it over and scoffed,

"I don't thing he has ever loved anything, nor will he ever. Besides this note is adressed to Shiruba not Tsume."

"Maybe that was her name before her parents saw her." Piped up Yun. Rina was unconvinced.

"Okay enough drama!" said Tsume angrily,"If my true father is evil then he is that isn't important right now."

Rina looked sympatheticly at Tsume,"It may be important later, but for now just live your life."

Later at Tsume's house Yun had stolen the couch and was forcing Tsume to sit on the floor. On the tv was a broadcast about how a fameous American singer Jennifer Hughes was coming to Japan.

"O-M-G! Jennifer Hughes in Japan this is amzing Tsu-kun we should check out her concert!" said Yun hyperactively. Tsume stared at her for a second then at the tv and said,

"Who's Jennifer Hughes?" Yun lost it. ** I would write this speach bubble in but it would go past the rating**

Tsume steped back in fear of being killed by Yun's rage

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'll call that a chapter<strong>


	4. Jennifer Hughes

**Yay! I'm starting to get popular or at least this story is. Well welcome, Jennifer Hughes, Yun's idol if you've forgotton**

**Chapter 4: Jennifer Hughes**

The day after Yun's rage, at school.

"Tsu-kun!" said Yun

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Demanded Tsume

"Nope." said Yun smugly, "Well you know how Jennifer Hughes is here in Japan?"

"No, I didn't know that she was here" added Tsume stuck out her tounge and then kept talking.

"Well we're going to have music classes starting today, and I heard the teacher is way cute!" Tsume shook her in awe of Yun's stupidity.

"Are we going to be playing instruments? I can play the ocarina."

"Nope we're singing."Yun replied

The class was pretty sraitforward, Mitsuki-sensei wanted to hear everyone sing, Blondie was horrible. When it got to Tsume she took a small breath and sang a song that song that came from her deep withen her memory. Everyone was in awe of her voice.

"Shirushinju-san, what was that?" asked Mitsuki-sensei

"Umm, Rainbow Notes." replied Tsume nervously,"It's a song I wrote."

"That was amazing for an acapella version." Said Mitsuki-sensei "Could you give me the sheet music sometime?"

"Sure"said Tsume cheerfully.

"Wow Tsume, you're as good as Jennifr Hughes!"

_  
><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. But I want to work on some other things to.<strong>


	5. Aren Blackheart

**Sorry for not updating my computer died so I've been waiting to write again**

**Chapter 5 Aren Blackheart**

Tsume finished jotting down the tune for Rainbow Notes, and was going to give them to Mitsuki-sensei. Today was Sunday so she decided to wait, after all wouldn't it be weird to drop in unnvited? So she took a walk along the shoreline. Tsume gazed into the ocean and cluched at her pendant, _Will I ever be able to see my real father or should I just give up? Who is Blondie? How does Touin-san know my father?_ Theese questions racked her mind until she heard a voice calling out to her,

"Umm, are you ok?" asked a girl with orange hair and bright green eyes. Tsume looked over to her,

"Sorry, I was kind of out of it huh?"replied Tsume

"As long as your'e alright. What's you name?" asked the girl, who looked to be about 15

"Tsume, Tsume Shirushinju."

"I'm Aren Blackheart. Pleased to meet you."

Tsume smiled warmly at the girl and asked,"I haven't seen you around before, where do you live?"

"Oh in Villa Blackheart." Aren replied,"I normally don't stray to far from there but I wanted to see the ocean."

"Your family must be pretty rich to own a villa." said Tsume.

"Well it wasn't the cheapest thing I've bought."replied Aren

"You bought it how old are you?"asked Tsume.  
>"I'm 23." said Aren. Tsume was shocked<p>

"Well I was planning on going swimming so bye." said Tsume before things got more out of hand. She went back into her house changed into a grey swimsuit and jumped into the water. When she was in the ocean a strange thing happened. She couldn't feel her legs. This hadn't happened to her before so she turned around to see what had happened. Her legs were gone. Her legs had dissappered and were replaced with a fish tail she looked at herself. She had a tail, longer hair, strange bracelets around her wrists and her swimsuit was replaced with a grey top. She started to freak out when she realised that she shouldn't be able to breathe. When she took a deep breath undew water that ws final. She was a mermaid. But why now? She had gone swimming before plenty of times. What had changed? The necklace. The pendant her father gave to her turned her into a mermaid.

**Yay for short Chapters at least this introduces Aren Blackheart and Mermaid Tsume!**


	6. Izuru

**Sorry it's late I've been super busy lately**

**Izuru**

Tsume looked at herself her legs had turned into a silver tail with strands of pearls wrapped around it and her hair was much longer. She swam through the ocean effortlessly enjoying this other side. She looked aroud the water and saw a strange lady dress in purple with red violet hair and dark eyes. Tsume swam behind a rock, sighing she peeked her head to try to see who the lady was. A voice came out from behind her,

"A mermaid? What kingdom are you from, I haven't seem your coloring anywhere else?"asked the lady

"Kingdom? What are you talking about? I didn't know there were kingdoms of mermaids." said Tsume The lady asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm.."Tsume hesatated for a second,"Shiruba"

The lady jumed back out of shock, "How? I thought I got rid of you?"

"Got rid of me? Who are you!" Tsume demanded

"Izuru, Gackto-sama's best servant and lover." Said Izuru proudly

"Gackto! My father?"said Tsume shocked

"He always thought you were better than we were and we had been the ones to keep him company ever since he was a child not you! You diserved to die but you didn't!"shouted Izuru

Tsume looked at her angrily,"You tried to kill me when I was just little?"

**Short chapter but at least it advances the plot**


	7. Shiruba

**Hopefully this will be a longer chapter than the last one**

**Chapter 7:Shiruba**

"You.. Why?" Tsume asked Izuru breaking into tears

"Gackto-sama doesn't need you, he sent us to capture the Mermaid Princesses. You are insignificant he just created you on a whim."said Izuru smugly

"Take me to him."said Tsume,"Izuru please take me to Gackto, my father I want to prove I have worth."

Izuru scoffed but agreed to take Tsume.

When they reached the palace Tsume turned to Izuru,"Please let me see him." she asked. Izuru swam ahead of her and returned swiftly,

"Gackto-sama will see you now."

Tsume swam into the throne room of the expansive palace. The gray stone wall were decorated lavishly as if they were made for a king. She heard a voice from the room behind asking, "State your business with me, the king of the Panterasa. I am very busy and don't have time for useless chitchat."

As he walked out Tsume noted how young Gackto looked, he had silver hair like Tsume and like her human form it was short and jagged, his eyes seemed to be somewhat pink in color and he wore a long black coat with a fur-like trim. Tsume stepped forward and uttered one word,"Father?" he looked up at her and looked confused

"Who are you?" he asked nostalgicly as if he expected her to be someone else.

"Shiruba is the name you gave to me."said Tsume looking Gackto in the eyes.

"Shiruba,"he said quietly and sadly,"Shiruba, are you really her?"

Tsume nodded and swam up to him,"Father, I'm home." she said with tears in her eyes. He grabbed her and held her close.

"How did you get back to me after so long?" he asked her gladly

"I found the pendant you left me and Izuru saw me. She thought I was a mermaid princess and tried to capture me. When I told her who I was she took me here and let me see you." Tsume explained. Gackto called out, "Izuru." she appeared in front of him

"Yes, Gackto-sama?" she asked obediently

"Is what Shiruba says true? Did you really return her to me?"

"It is as she says Gackto-sama." she replied

"Thank You" he said almost wordlessly. He turned to Shiruba and said, "I can't offer you my kingdom, but I offer you my castle, feel free to stay here as long as you like, I will have Izuru prepare a room."

Tsume nodded and started to explore the giant fortress. When she reached a room labeled Shiruba she opened the door. Inside was a gorgeous bedroom, she heard a small noise from the corner of the room, she instinctively turned her toward it and a large thing crashed into her she turned around to see what it was. A girl who looked just like Eriru was standing behind her! The only difference was that this girl had cat ears and bat wings.

"Who are you?" asked Tsume

"Eriru~" said the girl who apparently WAS Eriru. Tsume was shocked Eriru lived here and served her father.

"I'm Shiruba, you've met me before under the name Tsume."

"Oh! Eriru remembers you from the festival! Eriru almost caught some mermaids that day."

**I hate delays, by the way the next chapter might not be up for a while, I'm working on a novel and that's eating up a lot of my time**


	8. Mermaids

**You know what I hate, when people come up with excuses not to do work. So here I am not doing my homework, not studying for my finals and instead writing fan fiction aren't I a great person?**

**Tsume:No, why don't you just leave me alone?**

**Sera:Because we haven't seen Yun in three chapters and I'm starting to miss her**

**Chapter 8: Mermaids**

Tsume stepped into her room in the undersea castle. The room was large and elegantly decorated, large banisters hung from the ceiling and a detailed mosaic made up the floor.

"Shiruba-sama!" called Eriru,"Dinner's ready"

Tsume walked into the dining hall, Gackto was waiting for her along with the dark lovers and a woman in a white dress. Tsume looked at her inquisitively, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sara." she replied softly

Tsume sat down and ate, the food was the most amazing she'd ever tasted and the dark lovers had never seen Gackto talk so much since Sara had come along.

After dinner Tsume asked to return to the surface, Gackto reluctantly agreed.

When Tsume was close to the surface she saw a familiar face. Yun! She could'nt show Yun that she was a mermaid that would just be weird!

Yun stared down into the water and saw a grey shape. She dived in and saw a mermaid with long silver hair and wise grey eyes, her tail looked like it was glowing and the pearl in her necklace glowed with an eeiry glow. The mermaid stared at Yun in fright. Yun swam closer and the mermaid started to speak in a melodius voice, "Yun..." Yun was shocked then the mermaid swam away.

The next day in class Yun told tsume about her sighting of a mermaid. Blondie walked up to the having an intrset in mermaids, "What was the mermaid like Yun-chan?" asked Blondie

"She was gorgeus, her hair and tail were silver and she had a glowing pearl necklace." At the mention of the necklace Blondie got more intrested.

"I wonder where the mermaid was from." said Blondie.

"Well," Tsume replied, "maybe it's from the bottom of the sea, because there it wouldn't need bright pigments."

"Maybe..." Blondie said back.

Later in the day, Yun and Tsume were walking home,"Tsu-kun,"

"What?"

"How did you come up with the idea of the silver mermaid came from the bottom of the sea?"

"Well, because most fish that live deeper in the sea are grey and most people who have claimed to see mermaids say they're pink or orange or blue or even purple, never grey."

"But I saw the mermaid close to shore, in a reef."

"Who knows? Maybe she was going onto the land." pointed out Tsume.

**Finals are over as of ending this and yes it's weird that this chapter is not a characters but trust me it's important**


	9. Yun

**Wow, I haven't updated this in ages, well for all you fans, here it is Darkness Behind Luster**

**Chapter 9: Yun**

Tsume walked along the beach. As the waves lapped at her feet, she noticed something, Yun, making a sandcastle. As Tsume walked towards her friend she saw that the sandcastle had striking similarities to Gackto's Castle.

"Yun-chan," said Tsume. Yun turned around startled, "How did you come up with the design?"

"I dunno," replied Yun, "It seemed nostalgic, why?"

"No reason, it just looks different from other sandcastles." Tsume replied nervously

Yun sighed, and Tsume started to wonder what she was thinking about.

"Tsu-kun," Yun begun to ask, "What kind of person is your dad?"

"He's strong, kind, and he's always looking out for me and my mom. Even if my parents have to leave the country a lot for work, I know that they're doing it for me."

"Wow, what about the person from the letter?" Yun asked again

"Gackto?" Yun nodded, "I don't know him as well, but he'll do anything for me and Sara."

"Sara?"

"I think she's his wife, I don't know though, I do know that he really loves her." Tsume explained. Yun stared up at the sky.

"They sound like great people..." she drifted off, lost in thought.

"What about you?" Tsume's question snapped her back to earth. "What's your father like?" Yun curled up into a ball, looked at the sand and muttered,

"He's a monster." Tsume put her hand on Yun's shoulder,

"I'm sorry if I brought back painful memories." Yun shook her head.

"It's alright, he left me and my mother when we were running low on money, claiming that we were wasting all of his efforts. I was six years old." Yun started to cry. Tsume wrapped her arms around Yun. When Yun stopped crying her and Tsume worked to finish the sandcastle. It was an exact replica of Gackto's castle. "Tsu-kun," Yun asked, "would you like to come over for dinner?" Tsume nodded kindly and followed after Yun.

Yun and her mother lived in a simple apartment. It wasn't overly fancy, but it was a warm place filled with love. "Mom! I'm home, and I brought Tsu-kun with me!" Yun's mother was a sweet woman, with dark pink hair, a warm face, brown eyes and a simple humility.

"Ah, Shirushinju-chan, welcome." she smiled warmly

"Thank you for having me." Tsume replied, Yun's mother wove her hand.

"No need for formalities, any friend of Yun's is always welcome."

The three women made dinner together, Yun nearly burnt the rice.

"Maybe, you could teach Yun to cook Tsume-chan." Yun's mother teased.

"Sure, my parents are in Europe until the end of August so it's no problem." Yun's mother looked shocked.

"You poor dear, you've been living by yourself?" Tsume nodded,

"It's not that bad, I just have to do more chores, and cook my own meals." She explained.

After the meal, Tsume thanked Yun's mother

"Come back anytime, it was a joy having you." Tsume nodded and left _That's why Yun is always so happy. _Tsume smiled inwardly. She stared at the sunset. Tsume ran to the beach and dived into the ocean.

**Done! Wow, I've put this ff for so long, but here I am releasing another chapter**


End file.
